nitros_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylvia Xiao-Long Schnee
Sylvia is a student of Beacon Academy and a member of Team WHAL. Sylvia's personal weapon is her dual shotgun gauntlets, Nipha Feuer. She is the eldest daughter of Yang Xiao Long and Winter Schnee Appearance First Outfit Sylvia is a pale young girl with heterochromatic eyes, one is blue and the other is lilac. She has very voluminous gold and white hair worn loose, When furious her eyes glow orange. On her right breast, she has a tattoo of a orange and silver flame. She wears a brown vest with orange buttons on the shoulders, underneath this she wears a dark gold tube top with her emblem above the navel. She wears a gold choker with two birds holding a white pearly in their beaks. When its colder, She wears a white with dark gold trimming coat with a fur collar that surrounds her neck. Her faunus trait is a snow fox tail She wears a brown knee length skirt which has the front cut out and has been hardened with leather and metal wire to not move, on the back of the skirt, it has Sylvia's emblem over most of the skirt. underneath the skirt, Sylvia wears a pair of black mini shorts. She wears dark gold knee-high boots with slightly higher white socks. When using her weapon, she wears black gloves which also have her emblem on them. Pajamas For her pajamas, she wears a red bandeau with her emblem on the right breast with a pair of boy shorts Prom When she goes to the Beacon Dance, she wears a black ankle length dress with dark purple pumps Uniform Sylvia wears the same brown shoes, red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, brown vest with gold buttons, and maroon blazer with gold trim as every other girl attending Beacon, alongside with a pair of thigh high black stockings, She keeps her choker on. Second Outfit Sylvia has grown her hair out very long and styled it into a high ponytail, she also has a hair pin with Yang's emblem on a snowflake attached to it, shes gotten rid of the choker and now has a locket of her parents and younger sister. She wears a tan jacket with dark gold lining and gray trimming which she wears zipped up at all times, it also has a detachable fur collar, under this she wears a dark orange t-shirt with her emblem on it. When in colder regions, she adopts a long white with blue trimming hooded coat which has fur liling the inside, the sleeves also intentionally cover her hands. She wears fitted navy blue pants with two silver trimmed rectangular "tails" and a orange sash wrapped around her hips, She wears knee high brown boots with steel capped toes painted gold with a zip at the back of the boots Swim Wear When Beacon goes on break, Teams WHAL, SSGA, _BLZ, BANA, _A_C and __MH go to Vacuo along with the rest of their family while there Sylvia wears a yellow and white bikini top and a dark gold sarong and a black bikini bottom underneath. she also wears light brown sandals, a pair of black sunglasses and a wide brimmed straw hat Category:Human